fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fly Once More with those Spreaded Wings
It was a relaxing day for Eugene, there weren't any dark guilds that had to be destroyed or any other missions from Unchained Soul, he wasn't going on a normal job either from his other guild Fairy Tail so he decided to just pass the day either lying around in a tree or practicing some new sword techniques he recently learned/copied. He knew he would have to hunt for some food later but it wouldn't take very long so he just continued on like this. As he started to practice sword techniques on some old logs, he noticed something flying in the distance. Even with his enhanced senses of a Dragon Slayer, he couldn't see what it was quite clearly. "Black Dragon, Equip!" He exclaimed before a black suit started covering his body. This was his specially designed combat suit, 'The Black Dragon', which he activated for the possibility of an enemy as well as for the sniper gun level scoping system which allowed him to see much farther. After activating the scoping system, he saw to his surprise a girl with wings. "Scans show that no magic is being used in flight, indicating that there is a high probability that the target is an Avian." The inner system of the Black Dragon spoke to Eugene as it displayed different information about the avian race. It was then a small beeping noise sounded, indicating that another target in the sky was there. "Sensors indicate possible hostile presence in the area. Based on analysis, it is unlikely for you to be a target." Then out of everything in the surrounding area, that girl is more likely. ''Eugene thought to himself before running after the girl. Loren hadn't been flying that much lately due to being scared if someone found out she was a Avain but today she felt like it was needed. Loren flew with grace and joy as she smiled to herself. Since she started her journey out of the normal village for Avian. She had been told by everyone that it was a bad idea yet here she was in the middle of the sky. Loren sighed. "I have been working so hard, staying away from Humans and the Magic Council... I never knew this was going to be so hard." Loren's white wings that were surposed to be based off of a dove was two times bigger than her making her seem even smaller. Loren flies upwards to the sky and does a loop-to-loop but during it notices something coming near. Loren had never seen anything like it and normally she woiuld of flew straight for the black dot in the sky but she felt watched. Loren shrugs and flies slowly over to the black dot, feeling scared but yet excited. ''It appears the girl saw me and she's headed straight towards me. ''Eugene thought to himself as he saw the girl. ''I'm actually quite impressed that she could see from up there, even if I don't have my lack of presence while wearing this conspicuous combat suit. ''He still kept an eye out for the supposed hostile threat in the area. He spotted it after some searching as the girl approached him rather slowly. Based on the suit's calculations, it would take another 2-3 minutes for her to get here, plenty of time to analyze the situation. The thing following a girl was something that appeared like a large black crow and it stayed in close proximity to her. It was supposed to be invisible and all but with the last update Ren put into the suit, the Black Dragon didn't have a problem seeing through that. Either way, it made him suspicious of the crow following the avian. ''It's a familiar used for spying, I better take it out. ''Eugene thought to himself as Unchained Soul members weren't supposed to be spotted by things like this. He began his preparations. When he was done, the girl was merely 5-6 meters away from him. "Avian girl, just trust me and close your eyes, cover your ears, and don't move!" He exclaimed to the girl before clapping his hands together, causing a type of black smokescreen to appear around them. This was not smoke but rather a special type of pollen that had the ability to disable human senses. The girl wouldn't be affected as much if she did what she was told since the pollen wouldn't reach as easily. It also affected animals so the crow that was following the girl lost sight of her, or anything for that matter. Eugene took the chance to go up and slash the familiar spirit in half, defeating/killing it. Immediately afterwards, he dispelled the pollen smokescreen and walked up to the girl. "You okay? If that actually affected you, I have the antidote for it." He asked her with genuine concern in his voice as the suit deactivated since he didn't want to scare her off. He didn't have time to check whether or not she did what she was told. If she could see, she'd be able to see the magical residue of the crow. Loren quickly closes her eyes and does as the boy tells her but she couldn't help, although, thinking about what he could be due to the black suit hiding Loren's vision. Before she knew it the small faint of danger she had been feeling disappered and Loren let out a small smile. Eugene then asks her if she was okay Loren only nodded. "I shall be fine, erm..." Loren opened her eyes and stared at Eugene and the magical residue. It had been clear she was saved by him but they were many thoughts rushing in her mind. ''How did he see me I thought humans couldn't see me on how far I was? On top of that how could he see the danger when even I couldn't see it? Loren let out a small smile. "I am sorry human, I am not used to speaking to your kind, we Avains keep to ourselves." Loren off white hair and cloud white dress made her look younger than she knew she was. Her white wings - being two times the size of her - was beating hard keeping her in the air. "As you can also see I am out of practice with my flying, I have been trying to learn your ways. They are rather different and hard to keep to and so I must hid these wings - which can be very sore - so I can blend into your kind but you seem okay with the fact on what I am. Most have asked me to call on God, whoever he is..." Loren said and she realised she was making no sense and maybe even shocking the human. Loren did not say sorry but instead bowed. "I'm glad you're okay." Eugene said with a smile as he put away the antidote. The pollen he used didn't seem to affect her, making Eugene assume that she followed his instructions. When she spoke to him again about how she wasn’t used to speaking with humans, Eugene couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Hahaha, you’re reminding me of how I talk sometimes!” He said amongst the laughter. After he calmed down a bit he explained. “You see, I was raised away from humans so for the most part, I’ve been talking as if they’re a different species from me.” The girl then told him how she has been trying to blend in with the humans and that’s why she wasn’t able to fly so well, because she couldn’t really practice amongst humans. She seemed to be surprised to him being okay with her or treating her like a normal person unlike those who think she’s some divine being before bowing in apology, most likely in apology. “There’s no need to bow you know. Except for the whole being asked to call on God part, I’ve pretty much been through the same as you. I may be human but I’m not really used to the ways and customs of my genetically correct species and I can’t say it’s been easy for me in terms of my transition into human society.” He truly empathized with her in this regard. “By the way, my name’s Eugene. Eugene Woodland. What your name?” Loren smiled happy to hear that she wasn't alone in some things. She smiled and as she heard the tale of Eugene being raised by something else other than human her shyness went away. It was maybe because she could relate to Eugene where she wasn't able to with others. "Nice to meet you Eugene, I am Loren Sariel" Loren was about to bow but stopped herself and instead put out a hand to shake. "I am happy to relate to someone, I'm used to being alone and I try to make myself invisible to the world. I guess that's why I didn't mind the fact my human senses where dulling..." “It’s nice to meet you too Loren.” Eugene said in response as he took the hand the girl offered and shook it. During the brief period he was shaking her hand, he kept wondering as to why Loren needed to stay airborne during this time. ''Maybe it’s because she needs as much practice in flying as she can? ''He thought to himself. He then listened to how she was used to being alone and how she tried to stay invisible to the world. “No wonder you’re alone, you keep trying to make sure that you’re not noticed. Even if you need to stay low key, nobody should get used to being alone like that. Well, either way, just remember you got me to relate to. By the way, if it isn’t too rude to ask, is there a reason why you need to stay low key? Sure, I can understand the whole being treated as God’s messenger to be annoying but I feel there’s more than that.” He then decided to mention the constantly flying bit. “Um, is there any reason why you need to be constantly flying? I would imagine that would get tiring after too long.” Loren stared at Eugene a bit. "I thought you knew a lot about Avains but I guess you don't know everything..." Loren quickly realized how rude it sound and so siad: "You did well although, most people know nothing about my kind!" Loren face when red and soon she was asked about being 'low-key' all the time. "Well, with our kind we keep ourselves sercert, you won't see many of us around! We live in our own town and..." Loren started to debate on whether on not on telling Eugene but soon decided that she could trust him. "Well, I ran away when i was arounjd a bout fourteen and ever since I have been staying low-key. I mean, most people don't even know we exist!" Loren smiled a little. "You know, I'm normally sigh but I guess I feel okay talking to you?" Loren said but it sounded unsure, uneasy almost like she wasn't sure herself. Eugene then asked about the flying and asked her about being tired. "No we can go back inland. There is no need for me to stay flying, I can always fly later on but I think it's more important to try and talk to people... and I like you, your very kind!" Her comment was like a five year old but even so it made Loren blush. They slowly headed back on the ground and when landing Loren quickly grabbed her blazer which was neatly folded just up above on the same mountain as Eugene had been training. As she grabbed her blazer and put it on her wing neatly flod up inside the blazer, hiding them. Loren then started to go down the mountain with Eugene to where he was training. "So why are you here? There nothing much here and not many villages/citys near by. This place is pretty quiet?" Loren questoine dEugene as they we about half-way to there chosen place. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:RP